1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for displaying information concerning a multilayer printed circuit board and an information display method used with the apparatus.
2. Background Art
In recent years, CAD (computer-aided design) has been used for design of a printed circuit board. The CAD enables the user to easily design the wiring layout of a printed circuit board, etc. The design data generated using the CAD contains circuit diagram data and layout drawing data. The layout drawing data is information indicating the wiring layout of a printed circuit board. Using the layout drawing data, a wiring layout drawing indicating the wiring layout of the designed printed circuit board can be displayed on a display of a computer. The wiring layout drawing is a drawing of viewing the signal layer of the printed circuit board from above.
A design supporting system having a function of calculating the characteristic impedance of the wiring of a printed circuit board is also known. (For example, refer to JP-A-2003-186942) The characteristic impedance of the wiring is calculated to check whether or not the designed wiring is good.